Live like we're gonna die young
by MaDDii-LeiGh316
Summary: "So, what is the star of the party doing sitting all alone in the corner. Where is your date?" He smiled and replied, "Oh, you know me Evans, I prefer to go *stag*." He smiled wider at his little inside joke. ONE-SHOT -Some L & J smut! Read and Review !


So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

-Ke$ha

The music was blaring and smoke hung thick in the air. James was sipping on his third fire whiskey. The smoothness of the drink felt so good as it went down. He laughed as he looked across the common room and noticed Sirius chatting up McKinnon. He had his arm thrown casually across her shoulder and was talking low and close to her ear. She was rolling her eyes, but James noticed the small smirk on her lips. Sirius was right, the girl was fit. He chuckled as he thought he might have to cast a silencing charm on his friends bed tonight. _Where are Moony and Wormy_? He found them by the fireplace; playing exploding snap, drinks in hand, they were with a small group which included Mary MacDonald, Alice Prewitt, and LeAnn Wilkes. James couldn't help but wonder where the last member of the seventh year girls was located. He knew he shouldn't even think about her. They were friends and that was only part of time, The rest of the time they screamed something terrible. He was never going to be on the same page as Lily Evans. He glanced around looking for her, but she seemed to not be there. Sighing he leaned back into his seat, when a voice right next to his ear startled him into almost spilling his drink.

There she was, in all her glory. The light from the fire threw gold highlights off of her auburn hair as it cascaded down over her shoulder as she leaned over the back of his chair. Her hand on his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. Her emerald eyes shined with mischief and her mouth was pulled up in a smirk. Merlin he loved her.

"So, what is the star of the party doing sitting all alone in the corner. Where is your date?" He smiled and replied,

"Oh, you know me Evans, I prefer to go _stag_." He smiled wider at his little inside joke.

"Probably a good idea, keeping your options open and all. All these females who are all too willing to throw themselves at the star _Captain_. So come on Potter, why don't you go take your pick?"

Suddenly it was hard to swallow. How he would love to tell her who he would pick.

"Oh I don't know Evans, I think I'll just wait for them to come to me." He replied with a smile and a shrug. She laughed loudly and squeezed his shoulder again.

"Oh there you are Lily-Flower, I was curious as where you were," a new voice interrupted. Conner Marshall. Lily took the drink he was offering her.

"Thanks Conner, I was just having a chat with our Quidditch Captain over here."

"Yea Marshall, we were just discussing strategy on the playing field," James said as he threw a smirk and a wink at Lily." She smiled in return and Connor narrowed his eyes in James direction.

"Well Lily-Flower, why don't we go grab a couch and finish enjoying the party."

"Alright, talk to you later Potter, I'll keep an eye out to see when the line starts to form," and she gave his arm a pat and walked away chuckling.

"I'll keep a spot in line just for you Evans!" he shouted at her retreating figure, voice full of laughter. She turned and with a smile said, "You wish Potter," and gave him a wave.

_Merlin, if he doesn't stop talking I am going to drown myself in the punch bowl_, Lily thought to herself. She had been sitting with Connor for the past hour on the loveseat and not once had he stopped his mindless rambling. It would all be fine and well if he included her in the conversation, but no. For an hour she had to listen about _his_ plans for Christmas holidays, _his_ plans for after Hogwarts, what _he_ does for fun. Not once did he ask about her. He didn't even seem to want any response from her about what he was saying; which was probably a good thing since Lily had stopped listening after the first half hour. And if he called her 'Lily-Flower' one more time she thought she just might vomit into her almost empty glass of fire whiskey. _Damn, I need a refill_. Gazing around the room she noticed Potter sitting with Remus and Peter. He was running his hand through his already rumpled hair. At least he seemed to be having a good time. _Hmm, Potter_ she thought. How much he had changed. No, that wasn't right. He didn't really change. He was the same over confident, funny, aggravating, charming show-off Potter that he had always been. But something was different. He didn't change, he _grew_. Grew into himself. Toned down his arrogance a little and increased the charm. She learned that with out a specific dark-haired, introverted Slytherin influence in her life, she found a person who was loyal, and caring and honestly a good guy. It also helped that Potter had stopped asking her out every five minutes and let her learn to be his friend. She had also learned that he was hard working and could be responsible as he did his share of head duties, plus he was Quidditch captain. _James Potter, hmm, plus, he is rather dishy_. Lily laughed out loud at that thought. Too late did she realize that Conner was mid sentence and from the look on his face, the topic of conversation was not a laughing matter.

"I didn't realize my story of visiting my sick grandmother was amusing Lily-Flower." Conner said with a look of annoyance. Lily felt a tad guilty until the pet name came out. Now she was annoyed.

"Sorry Conner, my mind was wandering. I just figured since you haven't asked for my opinion, views, plans or even take on the weather, you didn't need my attention either. I am going to get another drink." With that she stood up and walked to the large table of drinks without looking back, leaving Conner sitting confused on what had happened.

James looked over in time to see Lily leave the couch. Judging from the look on Marshall's face and the way Lily picked up a shot of Fire whiskey and threw it back, then preceded for not one but two more, James took a guess and figured there might have been some trouble in paradise. Remus, following James' line of sight said,

"She only agreed to come with him because he cornered her on her way to the loo and she didn't know how to turn him down before she wet herself."

James had to smile. "Well, maybe I should go over and see how she is doing."

"Maybe you should Prongs. And maybe you should also take the Fire whiskey from her before she finishes the bottle and hurls all over the common room."

"Good thinking Moony, I guess I will see you Gents later." and with that he strolled over to Lily, who had her back to him. She didn't notice him coming over, so when he put his lips by her ear and said, "So _Lily-Flower_, how is your night going?" she almost spit out a mouthful of liquor. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Ugh! please Potter, I beg of you, never, ever, call me that." James had to laugh at that.

"Oh, what, don't like it _Lily-Flower_. Some might find it utterly romantic."

"Yea, well I find it nauseating." Laughing, James threw his arm around her shoulder and was quite pleased to see she didn't shrug it off. However, she did still look annoyed.

"Nausea aside though, you okay?" James asked. She nodded, and leaned her head against his shoulder,

"What I would really like is to get some air, want to come for a walk with me?"

James was completely thrown. Of course he wanted to go for a walk with her. Was she serious? His throat stuck and it took him a couple of good swallows before he managed to get out a reply.

"Wait, Miss Head Girl wants to go out after hours, completely tossed with chances of getting caught?"

"Ha Ha Ha Potter. You are hysterical. As you pointed out, I am Head Girl, you also happen to be Head Boy, in case you missed the memo, so it shouldn't be a problem if we get stopped; plus, like you said, You are James sodding Potter. You will make sure we do not get caught. Also, I am only slightly inebriated. So are you coming?"

James couldn't help the flips his stomach was doing. So he just smirked, nodded his head, and said,

"Give me five minutes to run upstairs, and I will meet you by the portrait hole."

Twenty minutes later James couldn't believe he was walking down the Charms corridor with Lily. She was venting about Marshall; their arms locked and her head on his shoulder. All James could focus on is that she smelled of soap and cherry blossoms with a hint of whiskey. Clean and subtle, with the a hint of mischief, he liked it.

"- and he just kept going on and on. I honestly don't think he ever realized I was there."

"Oh trust me Lil, he knew. The look on his face when you walked off was priceless." James said with a chuckle. Lily smiled at him.

"I am sure he was more upset about the lack of audience. With all his _my_ this and _I did_ that's and the _Lily-Flowers_ my mind just went off on its own and I might have laughed at something I was thinking about when he was telling me about a sick relative. I honestly couldn't tell you. I stopped paying attention after the first fifteen minutes."

James was laughing to the point he had to stop walking and clutch his side for support. At least Lily was laughing too.

"What a prat. I still can't believe you agreed to go with him in the first place."

"Yea, well when you are literally backed into a corner with a full bladder, I would love to hear what you would do." She laughed and shoved him playfully in the side. He was too quick for her though and grabbed her hand before she could pull it away. He pulled her back to his side and tucked her under his arm.

"It's simple Lils, just tell them you are keeping your options open, works for me."

Their faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Oh yea, worked real well for you," She started. "Now look, you wound up stuck with me, drunk, strolling the halls, complaining about a git who has an even larger ego then yourself." She finished with a smirk.

"Seems like it worked out perfect. And never thought you would admit someone has a larger ego then myself Lil. See, you're falling in love with me as we speak!"

"Yeah, shocking to find someone who could rival the famous Potter arrogance! Who knew! And like I said before Potter, you wish." She was still tucked under his arm and her eyes danced with laughter.

"Oh yea Evans, think you are funny huh?" and he started to tickle her. Her shrieks echoed off the stone walls.

"Stop! Stop! Potter! I can't breath! Potter!" she laughed, but to no avail, he kept it up.

"Go on Evans! Admit it, You love me. Go on, then I will stop." They were both laughing to the point of tears.

"Never Potter!"

"Nope, wrong answer!" He kept tickling her and they kept laughing. Then, somehow she managed to slip out of his grasp.

"HA! I win! HaHa! now what Potter!"

"Now you're in for it, that's what!" and took a step towards her.

With a shriek of laughter she ran off.

"You have to catch me first Potter!" she threw over her shoulder.

And they he was after her. He had to admit. For someone who never worked out a day in her life, she was quick. He chased her through two corridors and she thought she had him on a flight of stairs that decided to move as he stepped on to them.

"Now what Potter, you'll just have to find me!" and she was off again.

Laughing to himself, he pulled out the map. Thankfully he thought to bring it. He watched the dot labeled 'Lily Evans' moving fast. When the blasted staircase he was on finally stopped he took off running, always checking the map. With a few trusty short-cuts he saw that he was going to come out behind a tapestry right as she passed it. _Perfect_ he thought. He came through right when she went by. Grabbing her arm he yanked her back to him, and covered her mouth with his other hand to stifle her scream. Pushing her against the wall, arms creating a barricade around her, he said,

"Now what Evans? Now I caught you and you are my prisoner to do with what I see fit. All you have to do is say 'James Potter is the smartest, most loveable, most good looking bloke at Hogwarts and I am deeply in love with him!' and I will let you go. Scouts honor."

She was panting from all her running and looking up at him with defiance and laughter.

"Oh yea Potter, That's what you want to hear huh? Well, never going to happen." She was leaning up towards him as she spoke and he could smell the whiskey on breath.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things Potter."

Then she did something he was not expecting. She pushed up on her tip-toes and crushed her lips to his. Her arms locked around his neck and his lowered around her waist, pulling her to him. Then it was all lips and tongues and hands. He pushed her against the wall, bodies flushed against each other. He could feel every line or her body on his. He never wanted this to end. Breaking away for air, she arched her head back. He took action and left a trail of kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on the pulse there. He felt her shudder as she ran her hand through his hair. They somehow made their way over to a door and James heard the click of the silent unlocking charm she must have casted. He had to admit she was good, perfect non-verbal spell in the midst of everything else. Then they were inside and he kicked the door closed and locked it himself. Next thing he knew he was lifting her onto a desk. He stood against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Ties were yanked off, shirts ripped open, the feel of skin on skin made James' head whirl. When Lily reached for the button on his trousers, James grabbed her hand.

"Lil, you don't have to do that. Trust me, I am perfectly happy doing this. I wouldn't want you to do something you are going to regret in the morning." He said breathlessly, kissing the hand that he captured.

"James, while I appreciate you concern for what you think I might feel in the morning, let me just inform you that I have been thinking about doing this for about two months now, completely sober thoughts I might add. Now yes, I happen to be drunk right now, but, all that is doing is making me do what I don't have the guts to do normally. So please, shut up and use that mouth for something useful right now, like kissing me!"

That was logic enough for James. He had dreamt of this since he was fifteen and never thought it would actually happen! To hear her say she wanted him, wanted him even without the influence of alcohol, set James heart soaring. And, she called him _James_.

His mouth crashed down on hers. He wanted her, she wanted him. Nothing else mattered. Her hands grabbing his back, scratching slightly. His hands were slowly traveling up the smooth expanse of her thighs, hitching her skirt higher and higher. She moved one of her hands to his chest and slowly made her way down; down his pecks, down his toned stomach, down still to that fine line of hair forming his 'happy trail'. James breath hitched as she freed the button of his pants; sliding them down so they pooled around his ankles. He pushed himself against her. All that was separating them now was some bits of fabric, and much less so on her side. He could _feel_ her and he feared he was about to wake up from some awful wonderful dream. His skilled fingers went for her knickers and she whispered 'James'. To him it sounded like a prayer; and then he was touching her. Really touching her. Touching her like he thought he never would, but always wanted.

"James, please," Lily panted. This was it. It was actually happening. He was going to make love to Lily Evans. So what if they were both, as she put it, slightly inebriated. Who cared if they were in some empty classroom, up against a desk. _honestly that was really hot_. But, he loved her, and he had to be sure. As he broke the kiss to speak, a noise sent ice threw James' veins. The doorknob was rattling.

"Shit! What are we going to do James?!"

"Quick, get your stuff, then get under my cloak."

Lily couldn't quite fathom how a cloak was going to help them, but she did as she was told. James backed them into a corner and put the cloak around them, heads and all.

"What the-"

"Shh!" James hissed as he covered her mouth. Just then the door was flung open and Lily almost shrieked. Argus Filch stood in the doorway looking murderous. James held her mouth closed a tad bit tighter and they both were stiff as boards. Lily didn't understand how standing in the corner with James holding her and her blouse completely opened was getting them out of any trouble. But Filch seemed not to see them. His eyes passed over where they were numerous times, yet nothing. He turned and walked out, muttering about magical locked doors just to spite him. When he was gone and the door swung closed they both let out a sigh of relief. James let go of Lily's mouth, but wouldn't release her. He just turned her so she was facing him and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Well that was a close call."

"How did you do that? How did you make it so he couldn't see us?" Lily inquired. She was grateful for whatever happened, but also confused. James laughed and held up the cloak.

"This. Old family heirloom. It's an invisibility cloak Lil." He handed the cloak over to her and she took it with a look of awe. As she ran her fingers over the silky fabric she said,

"Its amazing, I can't even describe what it feels like. It also explains a lot about you Marauders."

James smirked and said, "Yea, I guess it does." His arms were still around her and he didn't want to let her go. He had a feeling her alcohol induced bravery had worn off and he was scared she was going to pull away and be gone forever. She must have had some inkling to his thoughts because she looked at him a tad shy- a tad flirtatious and said,

"So."

That was it. One syllable. Two letters. An uncountable number of meanings. _So_

"So," he said right back. She smiled at him, then leaned up and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss. Not a full on snog session. Just a sweet, lingering kiss that sent James' heart soaring. They sat in that classroom for another hour; James sitting on the floor, back against the wall, Lily in his lap, her head on his chest. And they talked. Talked about their families; James' ever devoted slightly older but never elderly parents; Lily's good natured blue collard loving parents. Lily talked about her sister Petunia, the love they once had and the hate and resentment they now shared. They talked about classes , teachers, friends;

"So, I noticed your best friend chatting up my best friend, what do you think of that?" Lily asked.

"I saw them too, as long as it doesn't interfere with either of their Quidditch game, I'm happy for them. Can't have my lead beater and seeker being off." Lily laughed loudly.

"Always comes back to Quidditch. What about you Captain? What if you get distracted from your game?"

"Oh love, hate to tell you this, but you have been distracting me for years. Now I just have someone to play for." Lily blushed at his words.

"So what exactly are we doing here Lily? Was this a one time thing just to get a blokes hopes and dreams up or are you serious?"

"James, you know I can never be Sirius, he is his own species, never mind person, plus it might be a little weird, kissing another bloke and al-"

"Lil, love the jokes, but you're killing me here. I need to know."

"Well, why don't you do something you haven't done all year. To find answers you need to ask questions."

"Alright, So Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Yea James, I will."

At her reply James crushed his lips to hers once more. It finally happened. Lily Evans was dating him! He was getting a chance, a chance to show her how much she meant to him. After a small snog session they broke apart, both smiling and started talking again. Soon the light hearted topics changed to heavier ones. Voldermort. Lily was happy to see James' willingness to stand up for what was right and James was happy to see that Lily didn't cower away, but held her head high, knowing she belonged.

"I use to have my doubts of course," she said, "I always thought that maybe all the pureblood madness was true. Maybe I am weaker. Maybe they are better. Then I realized it was complete shit. I was just as good, if not better than them. I always made sure I worked my hardest, just to make sure I proved them wrong. Just because I am muggleborn doesn't make me weak."

James nodded his head in agreement and said,

"No, it makes you strong. And all of those purebloods, their biggest weakness is that they don't get that. Don't want to believe that."

Lily, smiling, looked down at her hands. That was when she noticed her shirt was still undone. _Thank Merlin I decided to wear this bra today_. She laughed out loud and James looked at her in confusion.

"Now I get the Marshall thing. Didn't realize talks of insane Purist who are out to kill all the muggleborns made you giddy Evans." But he was laughing too.

"My mind wandered again for a moment. Just realized we are not exactly properly dressed is all. Was congratulating myself on choice of under garments I decided to don this morning."

James looked down and had to agree. Her bra was black lace with a hot pink trim. He found it funny that he really hadn't even been paying attention to what was probably the most sexiest thing he had ever see her in.

"I must agree love, good choice, and from what I felt earlier, I am going to take a wild guess and say your knickers match." Lily laughed as James wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Well, you can always double check Potter."

James was having trouble swallowing again.

"Oh Lil, trust me, I would love to -"

"But?"

"But I have been waiting for this since I was 15 years old. Probably longer if you think about it. I don't want just a rough and tumble. I want to kiss you and hold your hand and take you out and spend ridiculous amounts of money on you. I don't want to rush into sex and then have us fall apart at the seams. Trust me, I most definitely would love to make love to you, but I want you to be one-hundred percent sure you want to, too."

"James, that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I get it, I really do. I want all that too, well maybe not the you spending ridiculous amounts of money part, but all the rest. The thing is, I don't think we will fall apart. You know me. And against everything I have ever thought, I have realized that I know you. And don't give me that look. I know we don't know everything about each other, but we know what is important. And I know that I want you."

"I want you too Lil, but I want all of you. Why don't we get back to the party, it can be our first date, then we will go up to a secret place I know of and see where things go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Half an hour later James found himself fully dressed, sitting on the loveseat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily. Her legs were across his lap and she held one of his hands in both her own. As they talked she played with his fingers. There had been a rather large commotion when the two strolled in together, hand in hand. They gave their friends a look that clearly said _Don't ask now, we'll talk later_. For all the two knew, it was just them in the common room. No one else mattered. They were taking turns asking each other questions about anything and everything. They just finished the topic of class preferences.

"So James, I have a question for you." But instead of asking, she looked down and James noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh this is going to be good. Lil, I know what your knickers look like, what can you be shy about asking me?"

"It's really not a big deal, I was just curious about something."

"Well, ask away."

"Okay, well, here's the thing. You're like the most sought after bloke in all of Hogwarts. A lot of rumors fly around this place, so I was wondering if they were all true."

"Which rumors are we talking about Lil?"

"Well, for starters, are you a virgin?"

James was surprised at how she stared him straight in the eye when she asked. He was happy that she did. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond to his answer though.

"Honestly, no. I'm not." He was relieved when she smiled and said,

"Figured, how many? By the way these girls talk you have shagged two-thirds of the female population from fourth year and up."

James laughed at that and said, "Not even close. Sirius, maybe, but me, three. Two were drunk nights and one was a relationship and that's just where it went." Lily was nodding her head, appreciating his honesty. Then she was blushing when he said,

"So, what about you? Are you a virgin?"

Still looking him straight in the eye, Lily said,

"No, I'm not." She was looking for some sort of sign of his reaction. He gave none. He just nodded his head.

"So-" He pressed.

"So what?"

"Well, how many missy?" She was relieved to see he was smiling.

"Just one person. Like one of your three, we had been dating for a while, and that's just where our relationship went."

"Well, that honestly makes me feel better."

"Really Potter? I thought blokes liked when birds were all pure and what not. Not the slaggy ones." They both laughed at that.

"Yes Evans, really. I'm sure the whole innocent bird thing is a turn-on to some, but I think I would always feel like maybe I was pressuring you. Now I don't have to worry. And just because you shagged one bloke does not make you a slag. It makes you a teenage girl. Ready to get out of here?"

"Oh, to that secret place you know about? Yes please. First, grab the last bottle of fire-whiskey."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Evans."

"Okay, next question, Have any Pets?" Lily asked.

"Yup, my owl and a cat at home, Arrow and Bird."

"Really Potter, named your owl bird. How original."

"Actually, no Evans, Arrow is my owl. Bird is my cat." James replied with a smug smile. Lily let out a snort of laughter and she refilled her glass with the now half empty bottle of fire whiskey. They had been sitting in the Room of Requirement for the past hour asking each other random questions about themselves. James was shocked to find Lily knew about the _Room_ and had for even longer than he had. Right now it was set to look like a small common room. Fireplace, rather large couch, bookshelf and that was about it. Sitting on the couch, Lily's legs thrown across James lap, he couldn't help but slowly trail his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Okay Evans, still only slightly inebriated?"

"Nope, happily drunk is more like it."

"Yea, sounds about right for me too Evans. And I have another question."

"But it's my turn!"

"you can ask two in a row next."

Lily replied with a "fine," and a pout. James chuckled and asked,

"So, are we just 'dating' or..."

"Or what?"

"Or are you my girlfriend? There is a difference you know."

"Well, only my boyfriend gets to know what my knickers look like Potter."

"Good to know Evans."

Lily laughed and said, "Now that that is cleared up," and then she was in his lap, straddling him. James heart was in his throat. "You have been driving me absolutely bonkers with your little leg rub and if you don't kiss me now, I am going to positively explode!" James didn't hesitate. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her face to his. The kiss didn't start slow and delicate, it was hard and hungry. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring her that much closer. While their tongues battled their hands started to explore. James hands lowered and crept under her shirt where he placed them on her lower back. Lily worked her way down his front, undoing his shirt buttons as she went. When the last one was undone, and his shirt was tossed behind the couch he went for hers. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on the jumping pulse. The moan that escaped her lips encouraged him to go farther. He pulled at her shirt and buttons went flying. he figured a small repair charm could fix that. He flung her shirt and his hands were on her lower back again. As he led a trail of kisses down her neck and past her collar bone his hands traveled up again, finding the little clasp that was holding the black and pink lace in place. Taking hold of it he looked at her, the unspoken question clear. _Is this ok? _ She gave a small nod and with a flick of his fingers, the clasp came undone. James could not help the small gasp he let out as he took in the sight of her topless.

"Merlin, you're perfect." He whispered. Lily didn't have a chance to respond as he took one of her breast in his mouth. She moaned and all thoughts of remarks were wiped from her mind. They found themselves lying back on the couch and James made his way back up to her mouth. While one of his hands snaked around her back, the other made its way lower, intending to continue what it was doing in that empty classroom. Lily, understanding his intentions, helped by raising her hips to easily pull her skirt off. He was touching her again and he never wanted to stop. She was moaning into his mouth and then her hands were on his trousers. As she went to unbutton them he grabbed her hand.

"Lil-" He didn't know what to do. He wanted this. Merlin he wanted this. Ached for it. For her.

"James, stop worrying. With all this madness in the world now-a-days, we never know what tomorrow is going to bring. We may live to be one-hundred or we may die young, but we don't know, so I am going to do what I feel is right. I want _you_. All of you. Now." And she was kissing him again, and her hand was on his button again. But this time, he didn't stop her. She was right. They could all very well die tomorrow. And he loved her. He wanted this, needed her. His pants made their way to the floor and he felt her small delicate hand slip inside his boxer shorts. Then, she was touching him and now he really thought he must be dreaming. It was getting hard to focus. He rolled them so she was pinned beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to nudged his boxers down. Taking the hint, he pulled them down and off his body. Once again all that was separating them was a thin piece of black lace with pink trim. He really liked Lily's choice in knickers, but he couldn't help his smile as he ripped them off of her. Kissing her again he slowly lowered himself, then he was inside her. He stilled for half a second, then they were moving. Her hips rocked up meeting each of his thrust. Her nails raked down his back and he could swear he felt her racing heartbeat which matched his own. Breath came in gasps and James didn't think he would be able to hold on much longer. Their bodies tensed as they both reached their breaking points and she bit his shoulder as she clenched and shattered around him. Knowing she found release, he took his own, saying her name as he fell over the edge. Laying together, her back to his front, they waited for the breathing to return to normal. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck, taking in her soap and cherry blossom scent. They didn't need words right now. Just the feel of one another. After some time, they decided they needed to get back to their dorms. Neither of them wanted to, but they knew they had to. Untangling themselves from one another, they got up and started to get dressed.

"You know Potter, you owe me some new knickers. The shirt I cant fix easy, but these-" and she held up what appeared to be a scrap of black lace, "-well these are done for." and she let them drop with a little laugh.

"Tell you what Evans, I'll buy you a whole wardrobe full of knickers, as long as I get to continue to rip them off of you." James replied as he came over and put his arms around her.

"Sounds like a fair trade Potter." They smiled at one another and kissed. This one was soft and sweet. They pulled apart, both smiling ear to ear and continued to get dressed, Lily one pair of undergarments short. They made their way back to the common room, which was now empty and stopped in front of the staircases that would lead them up to their dorms.

"So..." James said with a smirk. Lily smirked back and he continued, "So, meet me here in the morning for breakfast?" Lily nodded and said,

"Yea, breakfast. I guess I will see you in the morning James." They kissed once more and as she started to walk up the stairs he called softly,

"Goodnight girlfriend." Lily laughed and called over her shoulder,

"Goodnight boyfriend." and made her way up the stairs. When she was out of sight James sighed. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few hours. Lily Evans was his girlfriend. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't realize the lack of snores when he entered his dorm.

"Well, well, well. Someone looks like he is in a mighty fine mood, what do you think Moony?"

"Why yes Padfoot, Someone does look to have an extra spring in his step." James looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting on their beds, all wearing identical grins.

"We were wondering if and when you were going to come back." Peter added. James noticed the fifth bed in their dorm was unoccupied.

"Where is Marshall?"

Remus smiled and said, "Well, after he watched Lily leave the portrait hole with you, he threw quite a fit. But lucky for him there was a nice fifth-year who made it her obligation to comfort him. They left not too long after you two did and have not returned." _Good_ James thought. Now he didn't have to worry about Marshall trying to get another chance with Lily.

"So Prongs, How far you get with Evans?"

"Oh Padfoot," James smiled as he answered, "you know I am not one to kiss and tell."

"No, You're more of the shag and brag type."

"Ha Ha Wormtail, you are hysterical. I will tell you though that you are now looking at the boyfriend of Lily Evans!" The three boys cheered for their friend.

"Congrats Prongs!" Peter said.

" Yea James, I'm happy for you and Lily." Remus said.

"Its about bloody time the bird finally agreed!-" shouted Sirius, "-but really, how far did you get?" James smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Sirius , but my lips are sealed. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Need to be up at a decent time to go have breakfast with my woman." James replied as he took off his shirt and shoes. He grabbed his pajama pants, tipped an imaginary hat to the boys and shut the bathroom door with a snap. The three boys looked at each other.

"He's really not going to tell us, is he?" Sirius asked.

"No, I think the days of James giving us every last detail are over." Remus answered.

"Was that a bite mark on his shoulder?" Peter asked. They all looked at the bathroom door and laughed.

The next morning James woke up praying the night before wasn't just an extremely vivid dream. The few scratches on his back told him it wasn't. With a huge smile he jumped out of bed and grabbed the map. Opening it, he saw Lily was in her dorm still. He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth and went to wait for her in the common room. He knew they were going to have to deal with the school and its gossip, lots of questions and answers, but it didn't matter.

He heard her before he saw her. She was chatting with McKinnon as she made her way into the common room. She smiled at him when their eyes met. She said something to her friend who smiled, nodded and gestured for her to go. Then she made her way over to him. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she came towards him; because yes they would have to deal with the gossip, yes there was a war going on, yes they may live to one-hundred or they might die young, but right now he had Lily, and right now they were going to have breakfast.


End file.
